Diaper accessories as known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,407,308 uses excretion detectors and motion sensors inter alia for producing an early-warning measuring device. Such predictive sensors, also called proactive sensors, can detect posture, pressure, movement, vibration, contraction, tension, blood flow, moisture, temperature, enzymes, bacteria, pH values, conductivity, resistance, capacitance, inductance, and other chemical, biochemical, biological, mechanical, or electrical characteristics. Ultimately, however, only one motion sensor is preferred to detect the muscle contractions of the anal sphincter. Accordingly, the motion sensor must be in the immediate vicinity of the anal sphincter in order to detect its action and thus imminent excretion. It is important to note that such muscle contractions represent a very clear and unambiguous signal. This means that, if a motion sensor is very close to the anal sphincter, the underlying program encounters no noteworthy problems in identifying the contraction pattern. The program must only be capable of detecting a contraction amplitude that is elevated on average. All that is required for this purpose is a preset threshold of the contraction amplitude that lies above the usual range of the basic activity of the anal sphincter.
Nevertheless, this known diaper accessory can only predict solid excretions. However, it is desirable for all excretions, particularly liquid excretions, be able to be predicted so that children can usually be freed from their diaper in time in order to reach the potty. This would accelerate the learning process substantially, thus enabling some children to be potty-trained years earlier. As a result, diaper consumption could be reduced drastically and the environment better protected. Moreover, the precise arrangement of the motion sensor in the immediate vicinity of the anal sphincter is difficult. After all, given the sometimes substantial tendency of small children to move, the motion sensors can easily slip, thus rendering it impossible to detect the muscle contractions.